


The Squeal to the Nutcracker

by BoredFanEliza



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, References to The Nutcracker, it's literally a nutcracker au, what more do you want from me???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza
Summary: The Nutcracker except for our two characters who are cursed. Luke/Tooz and Ohm. They turned into nutcrackers and got sold to an old lady who owns a little shop in town until they get sold again.They arrived at the homes of the Evermore and given to the youngest son, Daniel Evermore. He was also given a book about the story of the two nutcrackers, but something seems missing.





	The Squeal to the Nutcracker

_ The chandelier glistened above the people. The marble floor reflects the light. Lights against on the wall. A large, long table on the side with feats and punch bowls across. There’s a chocolate fountain on it. It smells delicious. People were wearing gowns and suits. Casually having a conversation and drinking their wine.  _

_ A man in a gray suit held up the glass wine filled wine. He took a sip. His eyes gazed on the crowd. A man in a red suit with a long beard approached him and reach out his hand. _

_ “May I have this dance, your majesty?” He smirked. _

_ “With pleasure, your majesty.” The other man smiled. He put the glass wine on the table. He held his hand as the other man whisked him away. His other hand has wrapped the shoulder and giggling along the way. “You don’t seem to be the dancing type Toonzy.” _

_ “You ain’t the dancing type either Ohm yet here I am. Acting like a gentleman and waltzing.” Both of them laughed. Their face is tinted pink. “Hey, Ohm, I was meaning to ask-” _

_ “Get on your knees now!” A man in a pig-masked yelled. The people scream in terror as they backed away from the group of men. Wine spilled over the ground. “Where're the kings at?” _

_ “Right here bitch.” Toonz held out a red sword that appears out of nowhere. “I’ll let ya get me, but not Ohm.” _

_ “Luke-” _

_ “Go, Ryan, before he gets ya.” _

_ Ohm held his arm tightly, “I’m not leaving you alone.” _

 

_ — _

 

A young boy with brown hair turned the page but gasped. There were torn out pages or scribbles on it. He closed the book and sighed.

“Don’t worry about it, Daniel. It was a used old book anyway.” The black cat assured him. “You could get a new one from Maeve.”

Daniel shook his head. “No! I don’t want to see Mae getting mad. I can’t let them see it Levi.”

“Why not continue the story? Like George who makes up stories along the way since he has no plotline.” Levi suggested. He hopped down from the top bunk and landed on his feet. Then he hops on the desk. “Let’s try it out.”

Daniel carried the small blue book and the two nutcrackers. It was an early Christmas gift from his older sibling Maeve. They said they got it from a small shop from an old lady who’s in her 70s or late 70s. Apparently, it’s the squeal of the Nutcracker. The old lady mentioned that these two nutcrackers were cursed, so the Evermore have to make sure the house is under protection. Daniel didn’t care and gladly receive the toys.

Daniel walked towards the chair and takes a seat. He opened the small drawers and pulled out a sketchbook, box of crayons, and a pencil. He flipped a couple of pages until there’s a blank one. His pencil is tapping against his chin and eyes gazing out the window. The two nutcrackers were standing. One is red and one is gray.

“These things creeped me out. No wonder they’re cursed as hell.” Levi complained about the nutcrackers. “That one doll has an X crossed over his eye and the other one has no eyes at all.”

Daniel giggled. He opened the drawer again, brings out a watercolor paint set and a paint brush. “Well, I can paint it over them. Maybe they won’t look scary.” He gets out of the chair. “I’m gonna get water, be right back!”

 

—

 

The door opens with Daniel holding a small cup of water. He almost dropped it when Levi is hissing at the two nutcrackers who are poking pencils at him. Levi ran and hopped onto Daniel’s shoulders, which it almost made him stumble, and hissed.

“These sons of biscuit try to kill me! They started moving around like rats who want a revolution. Daniel, let’s throw them away and burn them.” Levi kept hissing at the dolls.

“Excuse me? You're a demon cat who can talk.” the red nutcracker said. It’s holding one of Daniel’s pencils and pointing at the cat. “Ya shouldn’t be even been near that kid.”

“I’m his demon guardian. You can go off or else.”

“You're lying bitch-ass!”

“I'm not!” Levi hissed at the Nutcracker. Daniel approaches the two despite the irritating noise near his hearing aid. It almost sounds like a ringing, but he ignores it.

“Who are you?” Daniel tilted his head. He took a seat in his chair and set the cup of water down.

“I'm sorry about my husband, Toonz. My name is Ohm. We're the kings of Dren Dezad. We're unfortunately cursed because of King Wildcat. I thought  it was over.”

“What do you mean?”

“My husband Toonz was in a battle with Wildcat a long time ago. He used to be a nutcracker back then when I first saw him, but he's a handsome human underneath.” Ohm said with a small giggle. “We were able to defeat Wildcat and when Toonz asked me to be his king. I was surprised, but I accepted.”

“Man, you guys are gross,” Levi commented. “Basically, you kissed this sack of crap with a kiss and now you can't kiss him because your lips are wooden too.” Then he laughed when he saw the look of Ohm's flushed face. Is that even possible?

Daniel flicked the cat’s forehead causing him yelp, “Don’t be mean. So, what happened at the party? How did Wildcat curse you?”

“Wildcat and his men arrive at the ball. Another man comes to spray that same dust on us with some kind of gun.”

The cup of pencils knocked over the side. A small cyborg with a gun replaced the hand and sunglasses over the eyes. Daniel got off his chair as the two nutcrackers pointing the pencils at the cyborg. Levi hissed and claws were clenched into his sweater, but not hard enough. 

“Time to die motherfockas!” The cyborg pointed his handgun at them before looking at the kid. He stopped. “My boss didn’t mention this kid. Shit.” He put his hand on his stub to scratch in thought. He snapped his fingers. “He’ll take care of ye,” The cyborg push a button on his handgun and points at him. Golden dust came out and sprayed over Daniel including Levi. They both coughed as some dust gets in their mouths.

“Shrinking dust and sleeping dust too. Really?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it's June and people rather celebrate Halloween, but Christmas!
> 
> My updates tend to be wack, but I'll try to release a new chapter once a week!


End file.
